Guitar Machine Gun
Free (Finish Tier 9 of the Road To Glory event) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 80 bullets (120 bullets when upgraded) |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Machine Gun}} The Guitar Machine Gun is the 16th weapon available and costs . It is unlocked at level 24 and has a high clip of 80 bullets which can be upgraded to 120 bullets. Strategy The Guitar Machine Gun's excellent damage output as well as its high rate of fire, long range and excellent accuracy allows you take down enemies both heavily and lightly armored with ease. Its high capacity is rivaled only by the Heavy Machine Gun, Zap Gun and the Proton Gun, so you don't have to worry much about reloading. It takes just a few seconds to take out someone and you will notice that it doesn't run out of ammo as fast as you think. Its great range and excellent accuracy makes it easy for long range kills. Perhaps the only disadvantage of this weapon is its agility, which is something you might not wish to have at this level. Overall, this is a good gun to get as the DPS (damage per second) is very good, eliminating enemies as quick as your eyes can see. Nevertheless, this is a great weapon to own if you are able to pay the hefty cost, 365 gold (unless you obtained it from the Road To Glory event). Flame The Elite Bot Flame owns this powerful weapon and has agility-enhancing equipment to compensate for it's agility. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Guitar Machine Gun has the third longest range for an automatic weapon (After the Zap Gun and the Scoped Assault Rifle). *Can inflict a great amount of damage, killing opponents in 2 seconds. *Very high ammo capacity (80, or 120 when upgraded). *Fast reload speed. *Extremely fast rate of fire. *There are only a few players using this in multiplayer, so finding a rival is a steep chance. *Somehow, if the target gets closer, this gun kills faster. Disadvantages * The Guitar Machine Gun's agility is outclassed by some weapons. * The Guitar Machine Gun is quite inneffective at closer ranges. * Expensive. Rock Star The achievement, "Rock Star", can be earned by killing 25 enemies with the Guitar Machine Gun. Guide This is a page on how to use the GMG effectively. Video Trivia *It has same stats of the Chemrail. *The reloading sound has the sound of an electric guitar. *During the Road To Glory event, a new skin is available for the Guitar Machine Gun as a tier 9 prize. The skin is striped in black, but yellow overall. * This weapon has one of the fastest rate of fire for an automatic weapon (15 RPS, as fast as the Siege Cannon). * Although the player is seen taking out the magazine when reloading, the magazine is still present on the gun. Although, this also applies to a few other guns. * The Guitar Machine Gun needs 3 shots to explode Exploding Barrels * The Guitar Machine Gun is based on nothing. However, there're various Guitars that are turned into Machine Guns in popular culture. Gallery ... image.jpg|The Guitar Machine Gun in the Shop. GuitarMachineGunTigerSkin.jpeg|Guitar Machine gun Zebra Camo Guitar.jpg images-3.jpeg File:GMG_Loading.jpg|GMG in loading Screen Reloading GMG.jpg|Reloading GMG Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons